Daisuke Kaoru
Daisuke Kaoru (Kaoru Daisuke) is the captian of the 4th Division. He has average combat abilities, but surprising skill in Flash Steps and healing. This combined with his recent achievement of Bankai sealed the deal of his placement as the 4th Division Captain. Background Daisuke was born to a middle class family in the second district of the Rukongai. He lived happily as an only child with his mother and father. When he got older, he was enrolled in the Shinigami Academy, where he did well on written tests but proved to be only about average when it came to putting that knowledge into action. He was placed in the 4th Division, where he remained unseated until he achieved his Shikai, at which point he began slowly climbing the ranks. The recent achievement of his Bankai earned him the ranking of Captain. Personality Daisuke is generally carefree and optimistic. He is almost always smiling. However, he is not very confident in his own abilities. It is easy to discourage him, and he does not take criticism very well. He has a strong sense of justice, though, and can become very determined when properly motivated. Daisuke is serious in his position as a member of the 4th Division, and is intent on saving as many lives as he can. Whenever a life cannot be saved, he takes it very hard. Daisuke is surprisingly gentle, and will not fight unless he feels he has to. He is quite lenient with the members of his division, but many have found out the hard way that he is not afraid to deal with those who abuse his lenience. Despite having always been a member of the 4th Division, Daisuke has dreamed since his days in the academy of being a member of the 9th Division and working on the Seireitei News Magazine. He keeps a camera in his quarters, having one day hoped to become Soul Society's first Photo Journalist. However, the instructors knew he would do best as a Shinigami medic, and he agrees with their decision. However, part of him longs to take pictures for stories in the news magazine. To fulfill this need, Daisuke will sometimes go to the living world to photograph all the modern sights there. Appearance http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y183/BWNP/anime3.jpg Synopsis Agent of the Shinigami Arc Daisuke happened to have been in Karakura at the time, taking pictures of things. He was actually present during the Hollow-slaying competition between Ichigo and Uryu, but hid in a trash can the entire time. After that, he vowed never to hide from danger again. Soul Society Arc Daisuke was still in Karakura for about half of the time during these events, but came back just in time to take command of a huge relief operation to heal the Shinigami wounded in the Ryouka's invasion, where his natural leadership was taken note of by many. Bount Arc Daisuke spent most of the time of these events working on his Bankai, but managed to help fight off the Bount invasion. He met up with Gou Koga and fought with him using his Shikai, but proved unable to hurt the metallic Dalk in any way. He ended up being quickly dispatched by a barrage of makeshift bullets when Dalk grew bored of Daisuke's whip lashes glancing off her metallic body. As Daisuke lay on the ground in a beaten heap, he asked Gou Koga what he and the Bounts wanted here in Soul Society, and Gou Koga merely walked away, saying he had lived too long, and that he did not want the death of another youth weighing on his soul. Arrancar Arc Unfortunately, Daisuke spent most of this time recovering from his battle with Gou Koga. Heuco Mundo Arc Daisuke spent most of this time training to get stronger. It was during this training that he learned his Lashings of Love technique, allowing him to fight against an opponent regardless of their Spiritual Pressure. New Captain Shuusuke Amagai Arc Daisuke was promoted to 7th Seat of the 4th Division, and thus spent most of this arc catching up on his increased paperwork. Then he was sent to Karakura Town to hunt Hollows. Fake Karakura Town Arc - Conclusion of Bleach Daisuke finally achieved his Bankai, but did not participate in any major events. Zero Division Recruitment Arc Daisuke was made Captain of the 4th Division upon reccomendation from the necessary figures. Second Coming of Aizen Arc Daisuke was told to report to the meeting hall by Commander-General Amatarou Omaha. He was told that he would be heading to Karakura Town to stand watch with several other members of the Gotei 13. Later he was seen at the 4th Division relief station after Mizuki had finished healing Ursa. He proceeds to leave to the human world asking Mizuki to hold down the fort while he is away. Abilities Swordsmanship Expert: Daisuke's skills with a Zanpakutou are only about average among Captains. Hand-to-Hand Combat User: Daisuke has very poor hand-to-hand combat skills. Kido Practitioner: Daisuke knows little of Kido, only being able to pull off a Level 15 Bakudo and a Level 10 Hado on good days. He must rely on his Lieutenant for Kido skills. Flash Steps Master: Daisuke's true skills lie in Flash Steps. Expert Healer: Despite his poor skills with Kido, Daisuke has vast amounts of medical knowledge, allowing him to treat almost any injury with conventional medicine and plenty of bandages. The rosey flower juices that his Shikai and Bankai secrete also have healing capabilities. Expert Chemist: Daisuke keeps a chemistry kit in his supply bag that all 4th Division members carry. Using it, he can concoct a cure for whatever poison he comes across on the fly. Low Spiritual Power: Daisuke was born with the inability to disperse his Reiryoku into the air to exert Spiritual Pressure. This leaves him vulnerable against the Spiritual Pressure of even a Seated Officer. Luckily one of the techniques of his Shikai can "cleave through" Reiatsu, temporarily neutralizing the enemy's ability to exert Spiritual Pressure. Highly Perceptible: Although he may seem goofy and carefree at first, Daisuke actually has very acute knowledge of and awareness for his surroundings. He can examine clues in the area and deduce what happened there recently, and can usually tell what is ailing a person after a simple check-up. Natural Charisma: Although Daisuke does not seem very confident, when the 4th Division is needed to treat hundreds of wounded Shinigami at once, he puts on a serious face and takes full authority of the situation. At times like these, where his serious side shows and he barks orders like a general, the Shinigami of his Division feel compelled to follow his every word. Daisuke can keep an entire relief operation and a complex surgery running as if all the participants were working with one mind. It is possibly this ability that garners much adoration and respect from the members of his Division, and is possibly what sealed his placement as 4th Division Captain. Zanpakuto Daisuke's Zanpakutou is Barahime. It is one of the more unusual Zanpakutou. Sealed State Barahime is sealed as a Shinai, or a bamboo practice sword. This is done so the opponent will assume that Daisuke does not have his Zanpakutou with him. The opponent is then surprised when Daisuke releases his Shikai. Shikai Barahime's Shikai takes the form of a thorny rose whip. With it, Daisuke has mastered several different attacks that use his Reiatsu, the most notable of which is Lashings of Love, which allows him to render an opponent unable to cripple him with Spiritual Pressure by cutting through Reiatsu. Bankai Barahime's Bankai takes the form of a mass of tangled thorny vines capable of rapidly regenerating any damage done. Quotes * "Well, I'm not very confident... But I hope I can help." * "Ah ha ha ha..." (laughing uneasily) * "Get me another IV, stat!" * "We need more bandages! Hurry!" * "Scalpel... Bloodbucket... Priest... Next patient!..... What? I'm only joking!" * "I'd love to, but first I have to perform surgery." (when asked if he's ready to operate) * "Take two and call me in the morning... Oh, and they're not to be taken orally, okay?" * "Blossom... Barahime." Navigation Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:4th Division Category:Captain